


I Can't Breathe With the Radio On

by semataryeyes



Category: LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom!Frank, Breathplay, Brief Body Image Mention, Choking, Degradation, Dom!Gerard, Dom/sub, Frerard, LeATHERMØUTH Era Frank Iero, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rim job, Rimming, Spanking, Sub!Frank, agro top!gerard, just a lil degradation in this chilis tonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semataryeyes/pseuds/semataryeyes
Summary: Masochistic bottom LeATHERMOUTH Frank oneshot.





	I Can't Breathe With the Radio On

“You stupid mother fucker!” The insult rang high and echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls and settling right back into Frank’s own ears. “I told you we needed that shit  _tonight_!” 

 

He was currently on the phone with his bandmate “Hambone” aka John McGuire. They had a show tonight, their first show in a real long time, and they obviously weren’t prepared. Hambone was suppose to be getting their amps out of storage, but the office closed at 4 on saturdays and it was already 3:30, leaving him barely enough time to go pick them up.

“Alright,  _alright_! I know okay? I’m on my way with the van right now. I’ll get them in time, I promise!” Hambones voice rang shrill and staticky through the cheap speakers of Frank’s cellphone. 

 

“Yeah, you better. I’ll see you later,” Frank huffed and shook his head, hanging up before Hambone could shoot back a snarky remark about Frank’s bossiness. He tossed his phone down on his twin bed that laid lamely on the floor in the corner of the room. He toed his way around several empty beer bottles and cans, stomping his way out through the living room and into the rinky bathroom in the shithole he called “home”. 

 

“What a fucking idiot, all of them. Idiots,” He mumbled to himself as he turned on the shower, reaching in and grumbling when it came out ice cold. He tried adjusting the taps to get something a bit hotter, but settled for the lukewarm instead. I guess you can’t complain about there being no hot water when you pay 300 bucks a month for a flat that smells of piss and mothballs. 

 

Frank sighed to himself, scrubbing his hands over his face roughly in an attempt to calm himself down and clear his head— he really needed to learn to control his temper. He slumped his shoulders a bit as he undid the button on his jeans, tugging them down his legs and tossing them to the side with his foot. He pulled his white t-shirt and black long sleeve over his head, throwing them aside to lay with the discarded jeans. He stood there for a moment in his underwear, just staring into the mirror above the sink. His skin was tanned, as it always had been, but the recent weight gain brought on by shuffling different anti depressants had really started to show on him. His face was rounder than normal, the double chin starting to poke out more and more as each day passed. His upper arms and torso had been affected the most with his recent weight gain— a layer of fat covering his muscles that one laid taught under his skin. 

 

Frank hated it, he hated the weight gain and the way he looked. He just wanted to go back to how things were a year ago. Before he had a breakdown, before he lost his job, before he lost his fiancée. The whole situation left him spiraling and 6 months in, he’d finally hit rock bottom. His friends all begged him to see someone, to try to help the inner torture his brain was putting him through. After several concerned phone calls and his mom getting involved, he finally decided to see a “trained professional”. His doctor shuffled him through several different pills, starting with Lexapro, then moving onto Zoloft and Wellbutrin. None of them worked, they just made him sick and 50 pounds heavier. He was trying Prozac now, and he was seriously considering giving up if it didn’t help either. It was so exhausting to try and to fail and to just end up feeling mediocre and fat in the end of things. 

 

Frank shook his head and teared his eyes away from his reflection, trying to focus on just cleaning himself up. He striped off his underwear and stepped into the shower, hissing at the mostly cold water that sprayed his body. Every minute or so it would surge and become a bit warmer, but then go back to its lukewarm/basically cold temperature. He washed his hair quickly, scrubbing the pads of his fingers into his scalp and trying to relax himself further. It helped a bit, the cool water was actually rather soothing against his flushed skin. Definitely another con of being overweight. 

 

He washed the rest of himself quickly, grimacing slightly when he ran his fingers over flesh of his sides and stomach. God he hated this so much. _So. Fucking. Much_. He chucked the bottle of body wash onto the tub floor in annoyance and rinsed the rest of his body of any soap remnants before turning off the taps and stepping out onto the linoleum. He wrapped himself up in a towel and mumbled some profanities to himself, avoiding his reflection in the fogged up mirror as he left the bathroom and trudged back into his bedroom, kicking empty beer cans out of the way as he walked. He dressed quickly, pulling a (somewhat) clean long sleeve shirt over his head and a pair of dark blue jeans onto his legs. He pulled a duffel bag out of the closet that contained his stage outfit— a white t-shirt, a white long sleeve, a white pair of slacks, and a white pair of sneakers— before collecting his phone and keys off his mattress and heading out the door. 

 

                                                                                                                   

* * *

   

 

 

Frank arrived at the venue around 5:30, his mood a whole lot better than it had been when he left. The drive there had been peaceful, an hour of nothing but music filling his car, the road in front of him and the occasional cigarette. Hambone had texted saying that he picked up their gear successfully, which definitely helped Frank’s mood go from “I’m going to fucking kill you and myself” to “I’ll kill you tomorrow if I still feel like it”. 

 

The venue was pretty decent, large enough to fit about 200 people and still fit a bar against the back wall. The stage was small though, which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. The closer he was to his bandmates, the better the show. He did have a tendency to beat up on his friends, but it was all in good fun at the end of the night. 

 

Hambone arrived half an hour after Frank with their gear and they helped each other lug everything inside, Frank cursing loudly whenever he almost dropped an amp on his foot. The other members arrived a little later, Rob and Ed with their guitars and James with Hambones bass that he’d left at their practice space a few nights earlier. 

 

Seeing everything coming together really made Frank smile, a genuine smile that he could wear proudly. As much hatred as he held inside of him, he loved his friends and he loved making music with them more than anything. Making this record had really helped him get over the loss of his ex fiancée, and made him feel alive again after she had left. 

 

“Hey, you okay? Hambone said you were in a shitty mood earlier..” The voice was familiar, belonging to one of his oldest friends James, or as most calling him “Dewees”. 

 

“Huh? Oh.. Yeah I’m okay.. Just, you know,” Frank waved a hand shook his head, making sure his mic was plugged in before setting it down on the stage. 

 

James nodded and smiled a bit, patting Frank on the shoulder lightly. “Let me know if you need anything, seriously dude. I love you like my own brother.” 

 

Frank smiled at James and nodded, standing up straight and giving him a brief hug. He whispered a thank you before pulling back giving his upper arm a smack. 

 

“I’m not that soft, asshole,” He grinned, tilting his head and then chuckling. James just rolled his eyes shook his own head, laughing a bit as he walked off to tend to his drum kit. 

 

Around 7:30, people started to show up and fill up the room, some standing by the stage in the crowd and others huddling around the bar, nursing drinks before the show started. Frank hung around back stage, drinking a beer and adjusting his shirt every couple of minutes when it clung to his body in an uncomfortable way. He didn’t know why he thought wearing long sleeves on stage in the middle of summer was a good idea, but he was known for wearing way more layers than necessary. The tech guy came back to tell them that they were going on in about 15 minutes, in which they all nodded and started preparing themselves; tuning their instruments and doing some jumping jack to amp themselves up.

 

Frank headed towards the stage, peaking his head out and scanning over the crowd that had formed. It was mostly girls, chatting amongst themselves as they waited for the show to start. Something bright red caught his eye for a second; a guy around his age leaning back against the bar under one of the lights. He was wearing a leather jacket and a baggy shirt, and some unreasonably tight skinny jeans. He was fucking gorgeous, his lips were pressed into a thin line, but there was a hint of a smile around the corners and something dark in his eyes. 

 

“Jesus christ,” Frank exhaled and pulled back, rubbing his forehead and blinking a couple times. He had to admit, it had been awhile since he’d seen anyone out that had caught his eye like that. Ever since his ex had left him, he had no desire to date, not even to hook up. He just wanted to curl in on himself and nurse the loneliness until it was too much to bear, but this guy was really fucking hot, and a small part of Frank hoped that he’d stick around after the show so that he could try hitting on him, even though most of his self confidence had disappeared in recent months due to the unfortunate circumstances of his weight gain. 

 

“No distractions until after this is over,” He muttered to himself, smacking his hands on his cheeks and running his fingers through his hair. He adjusted the sweat bands on his wrists and titled his head to each side, getting a couple of good pops of tension out of his bones. James came up behind him and gave his shoulders a pat and a quick squeeze. 

 

“Ready?” James grinned and raised his eyebrows. Frank nodded at him and turned around, forming a circle with his bandmates. They all started to pile their hands on top of one another, Frank resting his on the very top. They did their usual “1,2,3” chant, all yelling a “lets go!” at the end. The music the bar was playing over the loud speaker faded out and they all made their way out onto the stage, people whistling and shouting things at them ranging from “fuck me” to “fuck you”. Frank grinned and gripped the mic stand, taking the mic off of it and dragging the stand out of the way. 

 

“Well fuck you guys too,” He said into the mic, looking around as the lights came on and he could see most of what was in front of him. He spotted the guy with the red hair again, towards the back. He was fucking smiling from ear to ear, god he was hot as fuck. 

 

“We’re LeATHERMOUTH, and we fucking hate you,” He spoke with a bit of spite in is voice, kneeling down and taking a generous sip of water before speaking again. “This song is about cuttin’ up girls, and settin’ em on fire. Hope you like it!” And with they, they ripped into “Catch Me If You Can (Dr. Lusk)”. 

 

Their energy and violence was remarkable. Frank found himself on the floor of the stage more often than not, rolling around and screaming his lungs out into the mic. At one point during the set, he even wrapped the mic cord around his neck, choking himself out for a couple of seconds before letting go and moaning out the words to “Leviathan” with way more sexual connotations behind it than he initially meant to give off. But when he looked up and saw that gorgeous red mop of hair shifting and those piercing bright hazel eyes staring up at him from the back of the crowd he knew it was properly placed. The realization came to a shock to Frank at first, that someone as hot as that guy would find him to be attractive, but he remembered that after all he was still the same person, and as long as you kept your attitude up and your mind in the right place, you could get exactly what you fucking wanted. And Frank wanted him more than anything in that moment. 

 

Their set ended with a strangled scream drawn out into the mic, marking the end of their last song. Frank threw the mic down on the stage and stood up from his position kneeling on the ground, glancing around and locking eyes with the pretty artificial red head, giving him a smug smile and a wink before making his way off the stage and into the back room. Fuck, he felt good. This show was exactly what he needed to get his mind back in the right place, the place where it should have always been. 

 

He nodded to James when he asked Frank to help him break down their gear on stage, hoping he’d get another look at the guy he’d had his eye on all night. They made their way around the stage, unplugging amps and wrapping up chords and pushing things backstage to be put back into their storages cases. The whole time Frank felt like he was being watched, and his suspicions rang true when he glanced up and saw that same red headed guy sitting at the bar staring at him and sipping something slowly out of a shallow glass. _Fuck_. 

 

Frank bid his goodbyes to James once they were done, giving him a quick hug and telling him he was going to stick around for a little while and “get fucked up” which at this point, could have meant several things. He hopped down off the stage and made his way over to the bar, leaning on it a couple of stools away from the pretty boy and ordered a beer. He could feel eyes burning into him, looking him up and down and he could of sworn he even heard a fucking  _moan_  escape the guys lips. He took his beer bottle and looked up, turning his head and locking eyes with the red head again. He shifted closer and smirked slightly, resting his side against the bar and tilting his head. 

 

“You sure like to stare, don’t you _pretty boy_?” Frank said, pressing the bottle to his lips and taking a sip, and fuck. This guy was even hotter up close. His hair hung around his features perfectly and framed his strong jaw line. His brow was prominent and his nose came to an almost perfect point. He was gorgeous, and Frank wanted him even more. 

 

“Sometimes you have to, when you like what you see,” The guy said, tilting his head and twisting his mouth into a grin. “Gerard, by the way. But pretty boy works too, I guess.” 

 

“Frank, but Frankie works too,” Frank smiled a bit and set his beer down on the bar, taking a seat on the stool. Gerard. It suit him, and it sure rolled off the tongue nicely too. 

 

“Mm.. What are you drinking then,  _Gerard_ ,” He dragged his name out, keeping his their eyes locked the entire time. 

 

“Jack and Coke. But I think I’d rather be drinking something else,  _Frankie_ ,” Gerard said, and fuck it was cheesy. But it was so fucking hot at the same time, and Frank was into it. 

 

“Oh yeah? Interesting,” Frank hummed, leaning close and brushing his nose against Gerard’s hair, taking in his scent and parting his lips. This fucking guy even smelt amazing, not a hint of sweat or bad breath to be noted. 

 

Frank felt a hand snake up his thigh, it was strong and firm and  _right_. He had always been more partial to men, something about them made him melt into a puddle and he wanted to submit, and right now he wanted this guy to take him somewhere and fuck his brains out until he forgot his own name. 

 

Gerard continued to move his hand up, dragging the pads of his fingers up the smooth fabric covering Frank’s inner thigh. He stopped right below his crotch, pressing his fingers in and then turning his palm upwards. He pressed forward and cupped Frank’s bulge, a slight hard on already present from when he was pumped full of adrenaline on stage 20 minutes earlier. Frank let out a soft moan and lifted his head, tilting it to look up at Gerard. 

 

“You should come with me. Back to my place, I know you want to,” Gerard purred, leaning forward and planting a soft kiss beside Frank’s ear, lightly biting at the lobe and tugging on it once before pulling back and retracting his hand from the other’s clothed dick. 

 

“Yeah, yeah okay,” Frank rasped, shifting back in his stool and standing up. “Let’s go then.” 

 

Gerard stood and grinned again, gripping onto Frank’s wrist and tugging him out of the bar in a hurry. They walked along the street for about a block and a half, Gerard’s hand never moving from Frank’s back pocket. He was eager to get Frank naked and to look at him, to touch him, to make him fall apart. And he knew he’d be able to do it. They arrived at Gerard’s apartment a few minutes later, ascending the two flights of stairs quickly. Gerard unlocked the door impatiently, pushing it open and pulling Frank inside with a tug of his wrist. He shut the door and practically threw Frank against it, causing him to yelp softly when his back hit it suddenly. 

 

Gerard approached him slowly, touching the door next to Frank’s head and slowly dragging his fingers down, gripping the lock and turning it with a swift click.  

 

“You’re _mine_ for tonight,” He cooed, moving even closer and getting up into Frank’s space, crowding him against the door and kicking his feet apart. Gerard pressed his thigh between Frank’s legs, bending his knee and applying pressure to Frank’s crotch, making him moan out loud and close his eyes a bit. 

 

“Fuck, please. Please fuck me,” Frank breathed, his pulse rising and his heart beating rapidly against his rib cage. Gerard leaned in then and kissed him hard, gripping onto the back of his neck with one hand and resting the other over Frank’s pounding heart. Frank leaned into it, grinding down on Gerard’s leg and moaning loud and hot into his mouth. They stayed like that for a while, making out and licking into each others mouths, tasting remnants of the drinks they had at the bar. Frank’s hand found its way to Gerard’s ass, squeezing and kneeding the soft flesh through his ridiculously tight jeans. Gerard bit down on Frank’s lip, pulling on it and growling softly. 

 

“Bed.. Need you in a bed, now,” He pulled back and panted slowly, looking at Frank through his hair that now hung in sweaty strands over his eyes. Frank nodded quickly and let Gerard drag him to the bedroom, kicking off their shoes and socks as they went. As soon as they were near the bed, Gerard was crowding Frank again, pushing him down and moving him up so that he could crawl on top of him. Frank breathed heavily and looked up, absolutely dumbfounded by the others want and apparent _need_ to be on him at all times. 

 

“Christ,” Frank groaned when Gerard started sucking on the soft skin of his neck, his knee back between Frank’s legs and pressing on his dick that throbbed with every press and touch that Gerard applied. “Fuck, fuck Gerard.. Please, _please_. I.. I need you to, to be.. be rough, please,” He panted, gripping onto his jacket and tugging on it trying to get it off. Gerard smirked and sat up, slipping the jacket off and tossing it on the ground. 

 

“Rough, huh? You want it rough?” Gerard was staring down at him, his eyes looking almost black in the dimly lit room. “Oh baby, I can be  _rough_.” 

 

Frank let a small whimper escape his lips, he kept his eyes on Gerard’s and nodded, feeling his dick throb again between his legs. Gerard touched Frank’s cheek lightly, caressing it and slowly bringing his hand down to his chest and stomach. Frank cringed for a second, shifting his weight but trying to keep his mind clear of any and all self depreciative thoughts. 

 

“You know, I’m surprised... The way you present yourself made me think you were the dominant one..” Gerard spoke softly, moving his hands down and under the fabric of Frank’s shirt, tugging it up as he brought it over his head, Frank lifting his arms to make the job a bit easier, exhaling slowly and lifting his eyes up to look at the man sitting on top of him. “But now I can see how fucking desperate you are to be touched. How badly you want someone to dominate  _you_. Maybe even put you in your place.” 

 

Gerard raked his eyes over Frank’s torso, lightly touching his skin and tracing the tips of his fingers over the tattoo outlines etched into his soft, tan flesh. 

 

“You’re so.. God, I can’t even put it into words. I just want to  _eat_ you,” Gerard groaned out, giving himself a quick palm between the legs. 

 

“Then fucking eat me,” Frank spat, testing the waters to see how Gerard would respond to his tone and demands. Gerard titled his head a bit and grinned, pushing his red locks off his face and shifting back so that he was kneeling between Frank’s legs instead of sitting on top of them. 

 

“I can already tell you’re gonna be a demanding little fuck, Frankie. You think you deserve that? You think you can  _talk_ to me like that?” Gerard questioned, working open Frank’s belt and tugging down his zipper. He moved even further back, pulling the white slacks off of Frank’s legs at an agonizingly slow pace. Taking every opportunity to graze Frank’s skin, making the man shiver and squirm at the feather light touches he was getting. 

 

“Fuck, you’re such a tease, such a fucking tease,” Frank mumbled, screwing his eyes shut as Gerard came back up and palmed him again through his boxers, stroking and gripping and tugging at his hard dick. “Oh god, fuck. Fuck.”

 

“I’m a tease baby? Yeah. I am..” Gerard hummed softly, keeping his eyes transfixed on the soft flesh of Frank’s lower stomach. He moved his free hand up and stroked lightly, squeezing at his hip and dragging his nails hard enough to leave pink scratch marks. Frank grunted, shifting again and opening his eyes to peak at Gerard. He was slightly taken aback when he saw how into it Gerard was, stroking and pawing at his stomach like it was the only thing that existed to him. Frank’s initial anxiety over his body and being completely naked in Gerard’s presence was gone and was replaced with a sense of cockiness. Gerard was into him because he was overweight, and although it may of been fetishizing to some, it made Frank want him even more. 

 

Something in Gerard’s eyes changed, the admiration turning into desire and want and aggression. He gripped onto Frank’s arms, pulling him up and twisting him around so that he was on his stomach. Frank breathed heavily and squirmed, not protesting but going through the initial surprised of being flipped around with no warning. 

 

“Fuck, let me just—“ Gerard broke off and started tugging Frank’s boxers off, nearly ripping them at the  seems as he yanked them down Frank’s legs. He was completely naked now, his ass on full display and his thighs trembling gently at the sudden and much appreciated abrasiveness of Gerard’s movements. 

 

“Do you like to be spanked, Frankie?” Gerard inquired, moving Frank’s legs apart just enough so that he could kneel between them. He rested his hands on the soft mounds of Frank’s ass, just rubbing and caressing the skin before going into something that Frank wouldn’t like. As much as Gerard wanted to do whatever he wanted to this guy, they were strangers and he was better safe than sorry with checking before diving right in. 

 

“Y-yes, fuck I do,” Frank moaned, gripping at the blanket below him with both fists. He had pushed his ass up in the air some, balancing on his knees with them spread apart so that Gerard’s face was mere inches away from his ass. He was clenching and unclenching already, eager to have something put inside of him, or to just be fucking touched. Gerard slide his hand right hand up the back of Frank’s thigh and smirked, he pulled his hand away briefly, causing Frank to whine in annoyance.

 

“Why’d you st— AGH!” He nearly screamed when the palm of Gerard’s hand collided with his ass check, a loud “smack” filling the room. The sensation was fucking incredible, it burned and stung and it went straight to Frank’s dick that hung heavy between his legs. 

 

“You sure like to talk, don’t you?” Gerard hissed, a angry and dominant tone flooding the softness out of his voice. “You sure do mouth off, on stage and off. When you were up there, I just wanted to choke the shit out of you, wipe some of that _arrogance_ off your face.” Gerard growled, continuing to deliver hard slaps to Frank’s ass, alternating cheeks each time. Frank was yelling and moaning over and over, hips twitching forward and the tip of his dick leaking and smearing precum on the fabric of the blanket beneath him. 

 

“ _Answer me_ ,” Gerard snapped, delivering a particularly hard smack to Frank’s left cheek.

 

“A-Agh! Yes, y-yes I-I like to talk. I’m an arrogant a-asshole,” Frank breathed out, words muffled against the bed as he pressed his face into it. “L-love to piss people o-off.  _Fuck_ ,” He whined and pushed his ass back and forth as Gerard kept spanking him, tears starting to prick in his tear ducts from the over stimulation. Gerard stopped and rubbed his palms firmly over the red splotches covering Frank’s ass, pressing and squeezing and earning whines and mewls from Frank. 

 

“Mhhm.. Yeah, you are arrogant, but right now you aren’t. You’re moaning like a whore from a couple of slaps on your ass. Fucking  _slut_ ,” Gerard dragged out the last word and leaned down, kissing the spots he’d been hitting before biting down hard enough to leave an imprint of teeth. Frank moaned out brokenly, his voice cracking as its pitch heightened to higher than normal. Frank pushed back against his face involuntary, panting and cursing under his breath when he felt Gerard’s hair tickle and tease against his sore flushed skin. 

 

“You want to feel like a whore, Frankie? You want to feel like a dirty slut?” Gerard spoke against the flesh of his ass, biting a different spot and licking a strip up and over the curve of it. 

 

Frank nodded against the bed and shifted his legs again, gripping tighter onto the sheets and pressing his forehead harder against the mattress. He knew what was coming, he’d had it done before and it was always humiliatingly hot. It made his stomach flip and his cock throb and his mind run  _wild_. 

 

“Use your words,” Gerard growled, biting again and slapping the side of Frank’s thigh hard. 

 

“Y-yes! Please, p-please do it, eat me,.” Frank breathed out, chest pounding and body shaking lightly. 

 

Gerard moved closer and sat back on his heals for a second, admiring the view in front of him before leaning back in and pulling Frank’s cheeks apart. He knew Frank had just sweat his entire being out on stage, so it would have a stronger scent and taste than what he was normally used to, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t about to pass up an opportunity to have his tongue in his ass, reducing Frank to a desperate moaning mess before fucking him senseless. He spit generously on the exposed hole, leaning forward and pressing his tongue firmly against the twitching muscle, forcing it to relax. Frank nearly choked on his own spit, inhaling harshly and fisting the sheets even tighter. 

 

“Oh,  _oh_ _fuck_ ,” He shuddered and parted his lips, breathing against the sheets and panting shallowly as Gerard began to lick him open slowly— circling the tip of his tongue around the edge and flicking it lightly as Frank began to relax more and more. Gerard’s hand kept a firm grip on Frank’s cheeks, keeping them pulled apart so that he had full access to his asshole. He started to press harder, dipping his tongue in and stretching the rim open bit by bit, using generous amounts of spit to make the stretch as easy as possible. 

 

Frank mewled and began to push back against the others face, moaning obscenely and occasionally dragging out Gerard’s name. The stretch was small but so good; the softness of Gerard’s tongue was melting Frank and causing him so slump a bit forward. Gerard held him in place though, curling his tongue and eventually adding a finger to open Frank up further. 

 

“Fuck, Gerard. Fuck, please.. Please,” Frank begged and pushed back again when Gerard added another finger, scissoring them and dripping more spit on the now loose hole. “Need you to fuck me, need you to.” 

 

Gerard pulled back and licked his wet lips, sliding his fingers out of Frank and sitting up on his knees. 

 

“You want my cock, baby? You want my cock in your tight, whore ass?” He cooed, stroking his hands over Frank’s back and squeezing his sides. “Want to fuck you so bad, fuck.” Gerard moved his hands down and undid his belt and button, pulling his zipper down and shimmying his jeans down to his mid thighs. He pulled his underwear down with it and groaned harshly when his dick was finally released. He’d been neglecting it for a good 45 minutes while he was spanking and eating Frank out, devoting all his attention to the desperate mess in front of him. 

 

“Fuck, look at you. So wet and loose and _open_ for me, Frankie,” Gerard wrapped his right fist around his aching dick, smearing the precum down the length of it and pumping it slowly. He focused his eyes on Frank’s hole, moaning softly when Frank flexed it a bit. 

 

“Please, Gerard.. I need to.. Need to have you in me, Please,” Frank practically sobbed out. He really had felt like he was going to cry. Every time he felt his orgasm inch closer Gerard would stop his movement ls and just breathe against his hole, chuckling and moaning— torturing Frank. 

 

“Mh, yeah. You’ve been good, Didn’t cum without permission. Such a good boy, so patient,” Gerard mumbled and moved closer, sliding his dick between Frank’s cheeks and moaning at the heat that radiated against him. 

 

“Y-yes. Please, I’ll be s-so good, I promise,” Frank breathed out, pushing back against Gerard and feeling the weight of his dick against his ass. Gerard was big, he could tell by the way his dick laid against his asscrack, the tip resting against the small of his back. 

 

“Yeah, I know you will be baby,” Gerard cooed, holding the base of his dick in his hand so that he could guide himself in. He pressed lightly, mostly just rubbing the tip of his dick against the rim of Frank’s asshole, smirking when the other whimpered and pushed back desperately— continuing to beg Gerard to fuck him. 

 

“I know, I know,” Gerard soothed and gripped Frank’s hip with his other hand, holding him in place as he began to push in slowly, parting his lips and moaning deep in his throat as he watched Frank stretch around him. 

 

“Oo-oohh god, Gerard,” Frank breathed, biting down on the sheets as the red head filled him up at an agonizingly slow pace. He was bigger than he thought, the burn almost being too much to handle.  _Almost_. 

 

“Yeah, fuck. Fuck Frankie,” Gerard panted as be bottomed out, shifting on his knees and gripping Frank’s hips with both hands now. He was still fully dressed, his jeans and under wear pooling at his knees and his baggy tank top hanging loosely on his frame. 

 

“Please, move. Please,” Frank panted and lifted his head off the mattress, propping himself up on his hands to even out the pressure on his back from bending over. Gerard gave him a hard slap on the back of his thigh before pulling back and pushing forward with force— grinding his hips as he bottomed out again. 

 

“Oh,  _God_ ,” Frank mewled, dipping his head down as Gerard began to fuck him steadily, slamming his hips forward every few seconds. One of Gerard’s hand left his hip and reached for something out of Frank’s line of vision, a clanking noise coming from behind him. Frank nearly came right then and there, as Gerard looped his fucking belt around his neck and pulled it tight, jerking Frank’s head backward and choking him with the strip of leather. 

 

“F—fuck,” Frank managed to get out before his airway was blocked off, causing him to gasp and widen his eyes. Gerard loosened his grip on the leather belt every 15 seconds or so, allowing Frank to breathe so he wouldn’t pass out from lack of oxygen. Gerard hips still slammed forward, more and more force being using as he went on. Sounds of skin slapping against skin and Frank’s desperate moans and gasps filled the room, edging Gerard closer to his orgasm as he watched his dick move in and out of Frank’s stretched hole. 

 

“Fuck, such a good boy on my cock. Such a good fucking slut,” Gerard panted out and tightened his grip on the belt again, pulling it tight around Frank’s throat as he continued to fuck into him at a merciless pace. 

 

“C—cum.. C-can I.. Cum, can I c-cum pl-please,” Frank struggled out, the tightness of the belt around his throat making it almost impossible to speak. He was so close, all he needed was a few hard and fast strokes of his dick and he’d be sent into probably the best orgasm he’d ever had. Gerard chuckled breathily and licked his lips, keeping his pace as steady as he could as his own orgasm approached. 

 

“Yeah, cum for me baby. Cum on my cock,” He panted hoarsely, loosening the grip briefly once more to let Frank catch his breath before tightening it again. Frank wasted no time, he immediately reached down and started fisting himself at a rapid pace— absolutely desperate to reach his orgasm. He choked out a strangled moan as he came, dick spasming as he striped the blanket below him and threw his head back even further than it was already being pulled. 

 

“F—Fu-uck! Oh Geeeeee,” He whined and gasped for breath when Gerard let the grip on the belt go and he could finally take a deep breath, head swimming and shoulder slumping down so that only his ass remained in the air. 

 

“Fuck,” Gerard grunted out as he watched the scene in front of him unfold, dick twitching several times as he reached his own orgasm— head falling forward and hair hanging in his face. “ _Frankie_ , oh fuck,” He came inside Frank and pulled out as he did, cum splashing up onto Frank’s ass and lower back. He jerked himself and milked every possible drop out of dick, whimpering softly as he began to go sensitive and soft. Frank fell completely flat on the bed, body shaking and trembling from the aftermath of his orgasm. 

 

Gerard took a second to collect himself, sitting back on his heals and breathing deeply before shifting off the bed and stripping his pants and shirt off completely. He wiped the cum off of his hand onto his tank top and reached up, wiping Frank’s ass and back off too before moving back onto the bed. 

 

“Here, move over,” Gerard hummed, voice soft and gentle again. He helped Frank shift to the side of the bed instead of the middle and helped him tuck under the covers. Gerard slid in next to him, reaching over and turning off the lamp that was lighting up the room. 

 

“I.. Fuck,” Frank whined, shifting under the covers and moaning in pain as every muscle in his body ached. 

 

“Sh.. Just sleep,” Gerard whispered, planting a soft kiss onto the side of Frank’s cheek. “Tomorrow.”

 

 

                          

* * *

 

 

 

Frank woke up the next day, sore as all fuck and wincing each time he tried to move. He looked around at the unfamiliar room and at the pretty red head that laid in bed next to him. He smiled slightly as he relived the memories from last night— body too completely spent to even think about getting hard again. 

 

Gerard stirred beside him and crinkled his nose, eyes fluttering open and immediately locking with Frank’s. 

 

“Mornin’” Gerard hummed, voice filled with sleep. He shifted in bed and stretched his arms and legs out before relaxing back and tilting his head to the side to look at Frank again. 

 

Frank smiled a bit wider and eyed Gerard, seeing him in clear natural light for the first time. A few red lines from where his hair dye had ran down his neck contrasted against the paleness of his skin. 

 

“Sore?” He smirked and sat up a bit, hair falling against his shoulders and a smile stuck to his lips. 

 

“Yeah, very,” Frank laughed out, wincing when his body ached from the sudden movement. 

 

“Good. It means we did something right,” Gerard laid back against the pillows, eyes still on Frank. “We should.. make this a thing, I’d like that.”

 

Frank looked at him and licked his lips, a smirk forming on his mouth as well. He would be utterly insane to say no to regular fucking with this guy. He was beautiful and stunning and perfect in every way and maybe this would be exactly what Frank needed in his life. Someone to keep him grounded and put him in his place when it was needed. Maybe even someone he could come to love and spend a long, long time with. His smirk turned into a small smile, his eyes wide and eager as he nodded quickly. 

 

“Fuckin’ absolutely.” 

**Author's Note:**

> For the willz gc. You know who you are.  
> ~Z


End file.
